Antonio
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy comes to help save Fred, but she's not alone.


Antonio looked over at his beautiful fiancée, who was seated next to him on the plane going to her native country. He smiled as he remembered their chance meeting in Italy, his homeland, and how this foreign girl had changed his world forever. "Relax, if anyone should be nervous mi amour it should be me. After all it is I who am going to a strange country I have never been to."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "If you knew what was down there you'd be nervous too."  
  
"You mean the vampires on the Hellmouth you spoke of?" Antonio asked.  
  
"No, I mean a certain vampire in a city that was named for him. If Willow wasn't so busy I wouldn't be going at all, but an innocent girl's life is at stake. I couldn't just sit back and let her die."  
  
"You are beauty and kindness personified."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I got engaged to you." Buffy smiled as Antonio leaned in for a kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Any word on Wes?" Angel asked Harmony as she came in with his morning blood.  
  
"No, Boss. The last anyone saw of him he was in Fred's Lab with the Blue Demon that killed her. Then they left." Harmony sighed; Angel never appreciated how much gossiping it took to give him his morning information.  
  
"Well let me know when either of them comes back," Angel shooed her away. He couldn't risk another person being in danger, plus he really wanted some extra brood time this morning before Spike or Gunn showed up. After Harmony left he sat there in quiet until he heard the door open. "I'm busy right now so if you could come back" He looked up to see the last person in the world he expected. In front of him was Buffy with a man standing awkwardly behind her.  
  
"Willow said that you need help to save Fred."  
  
"Well Willow's too late. Fred died yesterday. When the demon took her over body it completely burned up her soul."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to loose someone close in the battle. Hell, I know what it's like to be the one lost."  
  
"Except none of Willow's spells can help this time."  
  
"Hey Angel, Gunn wanted to know...Buffy" Spike exclaimed as he came in.  
  
"SPIKE" Buffy cried. "How?"  
  
"Long story," Spike shrugged.  
  
"The amulet came back to Wolfram and Hart from Sunnydale and Spike's essence was inside." Angel explained.  
  
"Apparently not that long." Buffy smiled, "But if you were alive why didn't you contact the Scoobies in Europe? You didn't turn evil again did you?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't leave and then I got used to hanging around and torturing Angel." Spike explained.  
  
"Oh God, does that mean you two are actually talking and acting like friends. Cause the last time you two were chummy everybody in Sunnydale was scared for their lives."  
  
"Yeah luv, but we both have souls now, besides you're still one of our favorite topics."  
  
"You know both of you were evil so I wouldn't trust anything you've said to each other. Angel, I was with you for three years and had sex once in a bed. I am so not the type to, say; make an entire building collapse having rough wild sex."  
  
"Oh Buffy," Spike smiled at the look on Angel's face. "I never actually went into detail."  
  
"You know I think I saw Harmony outside. I should really go talk to my old friend and catch up." Buffy grabs Antonio's arm and heads outside.  
  
"Interesting guy," Spike muttered walking over to Angel's desk. "Clearly human, between the two of us I think we could take him."  
  
"Yeah, because Buffy loves it when we try to kill her boyfriend," Angel smirk. "I remember this one time when Riley cornered me. That was a good night. I mean Buffy threatening me afterwards wasn't so fun, but making those bruises on his face."  
  
"He told me he ran into a door," Spike laughed.  
  
"Yeah a door called Angel," Angel laughed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what did you think of America," Buffy asked Antonio on the flight home.  
  
"It seems to be full of your vampire ex's," Antonio responded seriously.  
  
"Yeah it does, but I really only dated three guys and the other was a human who is married and somewhere in South America." "But I am curious about one thing," Antonio asked. "Why didn't you tell them about us or even give them my name?"  
  
"Because they could already tell we were together and they have a habit of tracking people using their names and killing them."  
  
"Would they try to kill me?"  
  
"Spike would, but Angel will keep him under control like he always has. It's kind of sad how Angel has always controlled Spike's life. Well after Dawn picks us up at the airport what do you want to do?"  
  
"I was thinking of just going home and watching a movie with my two favorite girls."  
  
"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Buffy kissed him.  
  
"Once or twice, today"  
  
"Well you deserve to hear it more." 


End file.
